User blog:EndZone45/What to make MC5 a better game
Modern Combat 5: Blackout is hitting a large scale of disappointment from the Modern Combat community and its innovative features and core demographic have turned against it. I have made two posts on what MC5 did right, and what it did wrong, and in those blog posts I never went over how Gameloft Bucharest can make MC5 a fun, tactical enjoyable game like MC4 and MC3 were. Even if it means changing the game almost entirely, these requests are about fixing jars of milk that are about to rot, not jars of milk that have already rotten, like the single-player campaign. 1. Requiring a mandatory internet connection to play even single player is frustrating. I mentioned in my blog post of what MC5 did right that using your multiplayer classes in single player was fun. But needing an internet connection frustrates people. What Gameloft should do is have your multiplayer classes saved and downloaded once you change your classes. Therefore, you won't need connection to use your multiplayer classes in single player. You might not be able to change your class (if you could that would be great) when you are in offline mode but it will be a ton better than not being able to play the single player at all. 2. Nerfs to guns. The E24, finally, has been nerfed. Now it is time to have some other guns nerfed. The Bosk, for example, and this also applies to the PRO version. We should have a nerf to damage and a nerf to hip fire spread to make it worse than other SMGs, and dramatically reduce its maximum damage range. I'm totally aware that the Bosk has been nerfed in the latest update which increased its visual recoil, but nobody ever aims down sights with the Bosk anyway. The PRO version should maintain its rate of fire but its hip fire accuracy should be even worse than the normal Bosk's hip fire. The LGR 35 should also receive a nerf. Gameloft have just nerfed its magazine and blast radius, but we need a larger nerf. The fire rate should be like that of the COM 4 rocket launcher. The COM 4 should be more powerful than the LGR while the LGR maintains its decent power and grenade skill. As far as I can see, these are two guns that really need to be nerfed. Comment down below on what other weapons should be nerfed. 3. Hit detection. Bucharest shouldn't have taken a chance with the new engine that they put in MC5. They should have stuck with the old engine that Montreal used in MC4, which was the Havok engine, which gave MC4 great lag compensation, physics, and hit detection. Right now MC5's TTK is too slow for it to feel like Modern Combat, which is supposed to be a tactical shooter that heavily emphasises on teamwork. So Bucharest, change your hit detection back to the old system MC4 used. 4. Spawn points. Spawns are very bad in Modern Combat 5: Blackout, just like they were in MC4. In MC5, spawns are often bad in that they are unsafe spawns or revenge spawns. Just like Call of Duty, MC4 had revenge-type spawns in that if the enemy that killed you was a lone-wolfer in a team game, the game would deliberately spawn you close to an enemy so you could sneak up on them and kill them. That was very unsafe. And here MC5 comes, and takes "unsafe" spawns to a whole new level, especially in Free-For-All. Spawns in MC5 free-for-all deliberately spawns you close to where you died or close to where the action is so the game remains fast-paced. However, this just leads to a high degree of stupid spawns. I spawn into gunfire, I spawn on top of grenades, and even worse, I spawn in front of an enemy in a corner and I get knifed immediately. So my recommendation for the spawns in MC5 is that you should spawn at a relatively safe spot a decent distance away, but not too far away that it gets boring. We should never spawn on top of gunfire, grenades, campers, or even worse, where you died. Category:Blog posts